A turtles haze
by Female Jack Frost
Summary: The turtles find something to drink... Its a 2k14 fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. Just my oc character!

Samantha Snow was on her way to the sewers. Why you ask? Because she was friends with four giant mutant turtles! That's why!

As she neared a manhole Sam felt that something was off... she shook it off and lifted the extremely heavy cover to the sewers. The turtles had showed her a way so she could lift it with ease. Though it was still hard to lift for a 14 year old girl.

She finally slipped in to the nasty sewers. And ran to her destination. The turtles lair. As she had been there many times, it took her less time to get to it. "Guys!" Sammy cried. "Dudes! I have something to show you!"

She burst threw the entrance. The first thing she saw was a bunch of brown bottles on the floor. The next thing was four giant mutant turtles laying around the room. Looking very sluggish. "Oh hey Sammy!" giggled Michelangelo. He was being more goofy than usual.

"Are you dudes OK?" the young teen asked. Raphael grinned at her really dopey. "Yep! Never **Hic** better!" Now Sam was getting nervous. I mean come on! Raph happy!? "Hey Samantha! When did you get a shell?" asked Donatello with plan confusion on her face.

Sam was now backing up to Master Splinter's room. "Oh um..It's just my back pack Don!" she laughed nervously. Her back hit the door. The girl turned and ran in the old rat's room. "Splinter! There is something wrong with the turtles!"

The room was empty. Leo appeared in the door way. "Funny Sam." he snorted. "Splinter isn't here!" Groaning Sammy grabbed her phone. She dialed the number of April O'Neil.

**April's Pov.**

I was having a normal day with Vern. Well at least I was until I got a call from a young teen.

"Samantha?" I asked. She only called me when she was in trouble or when there was something wrong with the turtles. Last time it was Leo's room on fire. Don't ask. "_April?"_ asked Sam. _"Um can you come to the lair? Please!?" _She sounded scared.

"Why? What's going on?" I hear a gasp. _"__Donnie! I'm on the phone! No I don't want a hug! I said no! Ugh! Please just come!"___She sounded exasperated. "I'll be there soon." I stood up. "Sorry Vern. Duties call."

When I had arrived at the turtles lair, I heard yelling. I hurry in to see Raph and Leo lazily glaring at each other. Mikey was face down on the floor. Oh ya and Donnie had Sammy in a bear hug. Sam looked ready to kill the purple banned turtle.

I noticed brown bottles on the floor. '_Oh No'_ I thought. I knew exactly what they were. Leo had sit down and Raphael was looking green. Well more than usual. He ended up barfing on the floor. "Eww." Leo slurred.

As I took the scene in, I heard soft snores from Mike on the ground. They were going to feel this in the morning.

Eventually Don let go of the youngest teen. He had also fallen asleep. But he was now laying on Sammy. Leo was staring at the ceiling while Raph whisper 'Row Row Row Your Boat' over and over again.

I left the main part of the lair to get blankets for the four drunk boys. I wonder what Splinter would say if he knew how his son's got the beer. Or what he would do if he found them like this. I picked up the empty bottles of beer.

I guess I will never know.

_Ok so I know its a sucky ending. Don't forget to comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! You guys like me?! Thank you! This will be for anyone who saw TheLadyofSouls comment._

Disclaimer: No I don't own the turtles.

Master Splinter was having a calm day. And that was saying something because he was the father to 4 giant mutant ninja turtles! He had left for the day to mediate in the hidden parts of the sewers. The only way to know where these parts were is if you where a ninja, or a rodent like the ninja master himself.

As he meditated Splinter felt something was off. Of course it could have been Michelangelo stubbing his toe. Again. Sighing the old rat shook off the feeling and returned to his work. Splinter focused on his breathing.

He didn't know how long it had been until the feeling had come back. This time stronger. Sighing the father stood up and left for their hidden home. What he found when he had gotten there was more than anything he ever expected.

The rat saw his four sons in the living room asleep. Donatello was laying on top of Samantha Snow, while Michelangelo was laying face down on the floor snoring. Leonardo was on the pizza box couch with Raphael at his feet.

Something foul smelling had reached Master Splinter's nose. Turning in the direction of the odor he saw that one of his sons had gotten, well to say it nicely, _sick on the floor. _He didn't to know which turtle had done that. And...wait...why was it so liquified?! The ninjistuse master had to use every ounce of self control to not gag.

Splinter had exited the main room to get a mop for the mess. As he headed toward the mutants kitchen, something shiny had caught his eye. As being a ninja teacher he was very observant. And as curious as his youngest son. So he went to the shiny thing in a random trashcan. What the father saw made his blood run cold.

**Sammy's Pov.**

Because of the um Donatello indecent, I was forced to sleep at the turtle's home. I was actually having a weird dream about talking to posters when a shout jolted me awake. Donnie, who was waking up, was still on top of me. He looked as confused as me! But then again that was my normal look.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled a familiar voice. Me and the now awake turtles turned to see Master Splinter holding a beer bottle in one hand. The look on his face was terrifying. I had never seen him so mad! It made me cower in fear. And I didn't even drink!

The four mutant turtle teens looked as scared as me. Leo was the one to speak up first. "Um...it's a...it's a bottle." He stuttered. If the situation wasn't so scary I would have laughed. I had never seen Leo look so defenseless! Not even when against Raph!

"And were did you get this bottle?" Splinter questioned. No one seemed up answering. I had a feeling what was coming next. It happened every time one of them went up topside. Or had a secret to keep from their sensi.

"Alright...if that's how it's going to be then...TO THE HASHI!" bellowed the elder rat. Four groans erupted out of the turtle teens. Donnie finally had gotten off of me as he headed to the dreaded hashi. I knew that Splinter was going to crack one of the turtles. Most likely Mikey.

The wise rat then turned to me. At this I panicked. "Splinter I didn't drink! I swear!" He smiled and laughed slightly. "Yes I am aware of this. You are too self-assured to do anything like what my sons did. I was going to ask if you'd like to help me torture my sons."

A grin formed on Sammy's face. Oh this was going to be fun.

_Don't forget to comment!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt

The hashi. One of the most dreaded places for the turtles. You think one who hates it so much would want to try to avoid it. So why are these giant reptiles in their third hour of being torched by their dear old father and one of three of their human friends?

Sam was having to much fun watching Master Splinter try and force his sons to spill. So far he had gotten no were on to were the four teens had gotten the alcohol. So the trials had gotten more intense. Leonardo was currently doing the splits on two mettle boxes while balancing eggs on not spoons but _chopsticks. _Raphael was balancing on a tricycle while knitting a red blanket. Were he learned to knit was beyond Sammy.

Donatello, who's torture Sam was really enjoying, was spinning on a broad which was set on a basketball. Not only that but he had to use ping pong paddles while hitting a moth ball. The one who had it easiest was Michelangelo. He was upside down on a spinning chair. All this required was strength.

Normally this wouldn't effect the turtles. Well not at first. But this time the four mutant turtles were on hangovers. So ya they were miserable. Mikey had already thrown up twice. Each time totally disgusting. Splinter came in every hour to see which son would crack first. No one yet. Sammy even got her two cents by asking if April could join the observation. Splinter had agreed.

So here was April O'Neil trying not to laugh as she watched the four turtles get punished.

**April's Pov.**

When I was called to the lair for the second time that day, I didn't know what to expect. My first thought was the turtles had gotten a bottle of like moon shine or vodka. And they somehow got Sam to drink some, getting her drunk as well! That would explain why she was laughing so bad.

But no. When I had gotten to the mutants home, Splinter was sitting on their pizza box couch. The look on his face was so calm, you would have never guessed that four teenage turtles were in the next room trying not to crack. From what Mikey had told me, they were really hard to break. The record time was 11 hours.

I stepped into the hashi just in time to see the orange banded turtle throw up for the fourth time. I wrinkled my nose at the sight and the smell. Mike seems to notice me and his green face goes red. Sam is staring at Don evilly. She looked like she was plotting to make the punishment way worse. And I knowing Sammy, knew it would get worse.

I had to admit that it was very funny watching the turtles on hangovers. Though about a hour later, it got pretty sad. Sam had left the room about 5 minutes ago. 'Probably going to talk about extra tourer.' I thought.

**Sammy's Pov.**

Things had gotten pretty boring in the hashi so I had left to go talk to Splinter. I asked if there was any way to speed this up. At this he smiled at me. "If you really want to break them," he said "Go order a pizza." So that's what I did.

One hour later, Splinter walked in the hashi with the big cheese pizza I ordered. Every turtle's eyes were on him. They stared at that the pizza in their father's er _paw_. Splinter put the box on a table like thing in the middle of the hashi. Opening it I had a feeling someone was about to fess up.

Without saying a word Master Splinter took out a slice. He walked over to Mikey and placed it on the chair seat. Instantly the orange banned turtle started to fidget. He wanted the pizza. And he wanted it bad. Smirking Splinter left the room with the pizza box opened. All eyes were on me. _'Crap!' _I thought.

"So Sam..." Leo said casually. Like he wasn't being tortured right then. Mikey smiled at me while Raph gave me puppy dog eyes. I didn't even look at Donnie. "No!" I cried. "No what?" asked Mikey. Seeming innocent. Splinter walks back in the room. "I forgot something." He informs us. He walks over to me and flings me over his shoulder. Leaving once again.

"Alright!" calls Mike. Me, April, and Splinter rush back in the room. "Me and the bros were up topside and we found an abandon market! We went inside and found the drinks! We thought one wouldn't be bad so we each drank one when we got back to the lair! We knew you wouldn't approve so we drank the rest! Then Sam came and we got drunk!" Mikey finished panting. "Uuuggghhhhh." three groans came from the remaining turtles.

Mikey suddenly falls face first into the chair seat. Sounds of chewing can be heard. A soft burp told us that he ate the pizza. Donnie looked at me with suspicious eyes. " Why did you help him?!" he yelled pointing to the rat. "Because you wouldn't stop hugging me!" I reply. Everyone started to laugh. Even Mikey.

_Sucky ending I know Dont forget to...wait for it...**COMMENT! **_


End file.
